It is well-known and appreciated by consumers that fruits and vegetables should be thoroughly washed prior to ingestion in order to remove soils and other unwanted residues which may be undesirably clinging to the surfaces thereof. In addition, some consumers wish to remove the artificial “waxy” coatings which may be applied to some fruits to retard moisture loss for increased storage life and to enhance their appearance. It has been estimated that 95% of consumers recognize the need for thorough washing but, ordinarily, only use tap water for this purpose. On the order of 5% of those consumers who do wash their vegetables use a household cleaner, typically a liquid dishwashing product, to help ensure cleanliness. However, dishwashing products are not specifically intended for such use, inasmuch as they are usually designed to provide high, persistent suds which makes them inconvenient to remove from the fruits or vegetables which have been washed therewith. It will also be appreciated that the formulation of truly effective compositions, especially those which can be used safely by individual consumers, for washing fruits and vegetables presents a unique problem to the formulator, inasmuch as many art-disclosed cleaning ingredients would, presumably, not be desirable for use in direct contact with foods where they might not be fully removed.
Moreover, it would be especially desirable to provide effective, toxicologically-acceptable cleaning compositions for fruits and vegetables in the form of substantially low-sudsing liquid solutions which are clear or which have only minimal haziness. Liquid solutions are convenient for the user, since they can be applied directly to soiled fruits and vegetables, followed by rinsing in tap water. The clarity of the liquids connotes cleanliness to the user and is thus highly desirable. Low sudsing is an important attribute so that removal of the solution by rinsing is achieved quickly and easily. It would also be of advantage if such compositions could be provided in the form of concentrates, which could be diluted by the consumer before use and/or applied to the fruits and vegetables as a direct spray-on.
Unfortunately, many toxicologically-acceptable cleaning ingredients do not meet the aforesaid requirements for clear, low-sudsing, dilutable liquid products. Many detersive surfactants form cloudy or even opaque suspensions, even in soft water. Of course, many surfactants are specifically designed to be high sudsing. Still others form relatively intractable phases in their concentrated form.
It has been disclosed that soap and/or certain nonionic surfactants, properly formulated, e.g., with water-soluble oleate or laurate salts and other ingredients can provide liquid compositions having the desired properties described above. It has also been disclosed that preferred compositions can be formulated in the basic pH range. Even when such basic compositions do have a soapy feel, they are preferred over the acidic compositions herein for removing artificial waxy coatings, especially from fruit such as apples. However, the invention also comprises basic compositions having less soapy feel. It has now been discovered that the addition of neutralized phosphoric acid provides even better cleaning, especially of waxy material, even at the same pH.